


Modus?

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 9 Hugging, Drabbletober, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Alasan Takeda-sensei untuk bisa berduaan dengan Ukai-kun....





	Modus?

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit but some fun.
> 
> Ditulis dan didedikasikan untuk #drabbletober.
> 
> Happy reading~

 

“Ukai-kun?”

Sang pelatih menoleh. Koran berita petang hari diturunkan. Rokok diisap sebelum asapnya mengepul kemudian dan berakhir di asbak. “Oh, _Sensei!_ Ada apa?”

Ittetsu melirik kiri dan kanan. Ada rona merah yang menyemir kedua pipinya. “Bi-Bisa membantuku memilih sesuatu?” tanyanya tergeragap.

Keishin mengerutkan kening sebentar. Lalu beranjak keluar dari konter kasir. “Apa yang bisa kubantu?”

Ittetsu menggenggam tangan Keishin dan menariknya menuju rak sabun cuci pakaian alias deterjen. “Ini, aku sebaiknya memakai sabun yang mana? Ng, ini hadiah untuk tetanggaku.”

Keishin menggaruk dagunya. “Hm … kalau tetanggamu senang mencuci mungkin lebih baik yang sekaligus ada softenernya. Itu yang paling disukai pembeli wanita. Katanya lebih praktis.”

“Benarkah? Hmm, kalau begitu aku ambil dua,” ujar Ittetsu sambil mengambil dua bungkus deterjen berwarna biru muda dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

Keishin tersenyum. “Oke, sini biar kubungkus.” Tapi Ittetsu menarik tangannya. Dan tangan itu kini melingkari pinggangnya. Wajah Ittetsu terbenam di dada Keishin.

“Terimakasih, Ukai-kun.”

Keishin tertawa kecil. “ _Sensei_ modusnya bisa saja.” Lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

“Bi-Biarin. Memangnya aku tidak boleh kangen?” tanyanya panik.

Keishin terkekeh. “Aku bisa mengantar Anda pulang, Sensei.”

Ittetsu melepaskan pelukan. “Mau sekalian makan malam di tempatku?”

Keishin kembali merengkuh Ittetsu ke dalam pelukan. “Boleh juga. Sebentar aku ambil jaket dulu.” Lalu melepas pelukan dan membawa keranjang belanjaan Ittetsu ke meja kasir. Dan membereskan barang belanjaan yang dibeli Ittetsu.

Ittetsu mengangguk dan menyerahkan uang untuk menyelesaikan transaksi. “Kutunggu di depan.”

Keishin bergegas mengambil jaketnya, meminta izin untuk pergi dan mengantar Ittetsu pulang.

.

.

.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini. Btw Rexa mendadak gemas dengan Ukai-kun dan Takechan~ lalu kepikiran membuat fic ini. Ehehehe. Semoga teman-teman suka. Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
